Nadie se debe enterar
by Mocrak
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL.Slash.TORG.Nadie se debía enterar que, aquella noche, después de que todas las luces fueron apagadas, pasos silenciosos se arrastraron por el corredor. Pasos silenciosos hasta la habitación de Georg.


Nadie se debía enterar que, aquella noche, después de que todas las luces fueron apagadas, pasos silenciosos se arrastraron por el corredor.

Pasos silenciosos hasta la habitación de Georg.

Si alguien sabía que, en aquella habitación en la que los Kaulitz dormían ya tan sólo se encontraba descansando uno solo de los gemelos, quizá podría significar un holocausto en pequeña escala. Nadie debía saber; porque los pasos aventurados en el silencio de la oscuridad, no tenían en realidad, muy buenas intenciones.

Después de que las luces fueron apagadas y Georg se hubo puesto la pijama y metido en cama, un cuerpo ajeno se deslizó entré el frufrú de las sábanas. Ligero y adaptado a aquella situación, hiso suspirar a Georg con algo muy cercano a la resignación. No era que estuviese cansado de las sigilosas visitas nocturnas, simplemente le causaba cierta gracia. Cuando en aquella oscuridad una mano se colaba debajo de su camiseta para dormir, nadie podía saber que se trataba de una señal. Si la mano estaba fría, era un cuerpo que necesitaba calor. Si la mano estaba caliente, simplemente requería confort.

Aquella noche no hacía frío, pero dedos helados recorrieron su espalda. Siempre se preguntaría cómo hacía para mantener la temperatura adecuada, justa únicamente para mandar escalofríos por toda su piel, de esos que te calan en los huesos.

Georg se giró sobre el colchón; nadie debía saber de esos ojos color marrón, que se nublaban con lujuria y acompañaban a manos heladas que disfrutaban de cada rincón de un torso ahora dispuesto.

Nadie se debía enterar de la facilidad con la que Georg cedía, la disponibilidad en que aquel tacto le hacía caer, y la resolución con la que se perdía.

Nadie debía saber de sus bochornos a la mitad de la noche; aquellos que eran acompañados por una mano hábil que se colaba despacio por debajo de su pantalón.

Nadie debía saber que él sonreía mientras se dejaba hacer; su cabello siendo deslizado con especial cuidado y dedicación, dando paso a una boca que se apoderaba de su cuello.

Si es que alguna madrugada a alguien se le ocurría prender casualmente la luz, todo habría terminado. Nadie debía saber, porque ellos no querían llegar a un final.

Si las pijamas de Georg carecían todas de botones, y era culpa del atacante nocturno, nadie debía enterarse que todos ellos fueron arrancados sin cuidado pero sí con mucha diversión. Entre risas y miradas oscuras y una furiosa pasión sin fundamentos.

Y el susodicho entrelazando sus dedos en sus largas mechas castañas, perfectas antes de que se tuviera que acostar, ahora sujetas en una coleta. Aquella enorme boca devorando su manzana de Adán, y esa larga lengua, deshaciéndose en susurros sobre su oído. Pequeñas exhalaciones de aire en toda la habitación, siendo silenciosos entre risas y necesidades. Porque nadie debía enterarse, aunque ellos quisieran hacer mucho ruido.

Susurrando anhelos, promesas inconexas e ilusiones.

Y cuando el ritmo aceleraba sobre sus caderas, entre los roces de la ropa, Georg jadeaba ahogado sin parar, y el visitante nocturno se ocultaba en su cuello, muy, muy profundo hasta que nada de su boca salía más.

Sonrió cuando el vaivén se detuvo. Y sonrió claro, sincero y tortuoso, con su mirada verde brillando en la penumbra, y una necesidad palpable en el aire.

Su acompañante iba por más. Lo sabía y comprbó cuando éste sonrió antes de deslizarse hacia abajo, restregándose descarada y completamente sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar entre sus piernas por completo.

Lo supo y comprobó, cuando hasta su nariz llegó aquel fuerte y penetrante aroma a uva, y el silencio se perturbó entre el crujido del metálico paquete del condón.

El látex recorriendo toda la extensión de su miembro; un pulgar en la punta y círculos que le situaban en el límite de su cordura. Georg en la orilla del precipicio mientras su acosador nocturno se llenaba con él por completo.

Hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Nadie se debía enterar.

El chasquido de la humedad, los golpeteos de necesidad. Arriba y abajo en movimientos lentos y pesados.

Estaba mal. Definitivamente mal. Si hay algo de lo que se deba guardar el secreto, no puede ser en toda la regla correcto. Nadie debía saber porque, si alguien se llegaba a enterar, toco acabaría terriblemente mal.

Adelante y atrás, y los chasquidos de humedad. Sus nudillos apretando las sábanas, y sus muñecas acorraladas contra el colchón; a aquel chico le gustaba montarlo, y a él sentir aquella frustración de perder el control.

El orgasmo acercándose a zancadas grandes, y el nudo en su garganta.

Arriba, abajo, y un par de arremetidas más; levantaba la cadera sin piedad, con más fuerza, más fuerza, y luchando una batalla ganada en el colchón, entre crujidos secos y golpeteos furiosos. Y esperando el momento glorioso.

Dejó pasar tres segundos antes de que aquel cuerpo encima suyo se rindiera; Georg no quería libertad, pero siempre la tenía al final, con el cuerpo dejándose hacer, en movimientos torpes entre las últimas embestidas, y un final glorioso entre ronquidos jadeantes y gemidos temerosos. Su cara sonrojada y aquella sonrisa vaga, entre una cama destendida y respiraciones agitadas.

–No puedes seguir haciendo esto, Tom.

–Sí puedo.

Y entre que nadie podía saber, que Tom no estaba por las noches en su cama.


End file.
